


Gifts

by fnaftse



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, also its tord never left au, for the sake of simplicity, i just... have a huge affinity for holiday themed fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnaftse/pseuds/fnaftse
Summary: Tom really, really hates Christmas.





	Gifts

Tom fucking _hated_ this time of year. 

The holiday season in general always got on his nerves, and not even just because of how Christmas cheer swallowed that timeframe whole. Sure, the grating voices of neighborhood children caroling got on his nerves, and the bright lights strung along nearly every surface served only as a reminder of how strong his desire was to burn the goddamn house down, but there was more to it than that. The weather was frigid, stores were always jam packed with frantic shoppers just aching to get their hands on whatever the hot new deal was when he was out just trying to stock back up on bacon and cola for Edd… And his luck always seemed to be piss poor right around now too. 

In previous years something wild was always bombarding him at this time of year, whether it be Zanta or otherwise- though it was Zanta like ninety percent of the time- and he was sick of it. For fucks sake, this year was going to be normal. This time, he promised himself, was going to be different. Nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. He was going to wake up on Christmas morning, open any gifts Edd or Matt had gotten for him, awkwardly explain to them and apologize for not getting them anything in return (and give a big fuck you to Tord, who’s certainly not gotten anything for him and neither did he in return), then get drunk and sleep for the rest of the day. He had a plan to stick to and he was going to. 

So when Christmas Eve rolled around and nothing had happened yet, Tom felt he was in the clear. It was late in the evening and they had just finished eating dinner, a feast Edd had prepared for all of them consisting of an extremely tall pile of bacon on each of their plates and that was it. Tom sometimes wondered how he wasn’t fatter than he was from eating all this crap. The four of them sat on the couch and watched the Professor Why holiday special.

“I swear this writing is so lazy, they ran out of ideas after season four” Edd groaned, leaning back into the couch cushions. He sat on the far end of it, so he had the arm rest to prop his elbow on and rest his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“I like the new episodes!” said Matt defensively. “The actor who plays that ginger man is extremely handsome.” He adds with a grin.

“You only say that because he looks like he could be your twin.” Tom comments smugly. “Though, I guess that really would feed your ego, huh? Knowing a guy who’s the spitting image of you could be some top actor.” 

“And isn’t he handsome?” Matt coos, leaning closer to the television to better be able to stare dreamily at his TV doppelganger. 

Tom stands, stretching. “I think I’m gonna head off to bed actually, all that bacon made me tired. Does anyone want me to grab them something while I’m up first?” usually he wouldn’t be this generous, but it seemed all the festive spirit had rubbed off on him.  _ Gag.  _

“Ooh, a can of cola if you could, please?” Edd requested, most characteristically. He clasped his hands together and looked at Tom with puppy dog eyes to intensify the effect. 

“Yeah, sure. Tord and Matt, do either of you guys want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good. I think Matt could use a mirror though.” Tord says in a monotone, too invested in the show to be very actively talkative. Weird, Tom thought. Sure Tord struck him as the nerdy type, but he never thought this kind of poorly written sci-fi bullshit would be his taste. Whatever. 

“A’ight.” Tom said, going into the kitchen and grabbing a couple cans cola from the shelf on the inside of the refrigerator door. He opted for ignoring Matt’s request for a mirror, especially since it wasn’t even Matt who’d asked for it, but rather Tord in his name. 

“Here, catch,” He warned before tossing the cans in Edd’s direction. Edd fumbled a bit, but managed to catch them without much problem, though in hindsight Tom wished he would’ve taken the time to hand them to him, just in case some accident occurred and a mess was made of soda spilling all over. He of course, wouldn’t have helped clean it up either way, but at least it was less of a stress on him. 

After that he departed for his room, feeling the exhaustion of the late night hit him. He had trouble sleeping, because the other three were blasting the TV extra loud, but with a pillow smashed against his ears he was able to drown most of it out and eventually doze off.

~   
  


The four of them all woke up at around the same time: early. As much as he hated to admit, even Tom was pretty excited to receive any gifts the others had gotten for him. They got out of bed and one by one made their way for the living room and sat down on the floor around the tree. There were a good dozen or so presents under it, you could tell who each one was from by the way it was wrapped. Sloppily with cute cartoon print paper from Edd, perfectly crisply with flashy shiny paper from Matt. A few that were pretty plain were presumably from Tord, because Tom didn’t give any. 

Once everyone was situated in their spots on the floor, sitting with their legs crossed and huge grins on all their faces like the manchildren they were, Edd announced it was time to open them. 

“Okay!! Let’s see who gets the first one!” He said aloud, and reached under the tree grabbing for a box, eyes closed to make for a sort of surprise draw. He pulled out a small flat box, shaped like it was probably some kind of DVD or video game disc. The to/from sticker said it was addressed to Tord. “This one’s for you!” said Edd, handing it to him. Tord took it triumphantly, seeing being the recipient of the first gift of the morning as a great achievement. 

He tore open the paper with overwhelming fierceness, grinning at what was inside. As previously guessed, it was a DVD movie, specifically a limited edition copy of Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 4, with special features. “Sweet!” he exclaimed, and rummaged through the discarded wrapping paper looking for the to/from sticker again.  _ From Edd.  _ He smiled warmly. “You know me so well,” he complimented the other, and went in for a hug. Tom had to physically restrain himself from throwing up in his mouth. Too sentimental. 

The rest of the gifts went by, and for the most part it was a hit or miss. Fuzzy socks with Matt’s fact on them from Matt to Edd, a bedazzled picture frame from Tord to Matt, and so on. Thank you’s varying in sincerity and hugs were exchanged until they came to the last gift under the tree; the only one addressed to Tom. 

“It’s from all of us,” said Edd, handing it to him. It was an irregular shape, not any kind of box, but poorly wrapped so that the edges couldn’t be defined. Maybe this was done strategically so that the shape wouldn’t give it away, or maybe from genuine lack of skill. Either way, Tom was excited to tear in. 

“Holy disco rave in a haunted cave, no way!” Tom marveled. The gift was a brand new blue bass guitar, in perfect condition. “Edd, this is incredible!!” he said gleefully. He didn’t think he’d ever smiled this much on Christmas. He had to admit, it felt good. 

“It’s not me you should be thanking,” Edd corrected. “We all pitched in to get it for you, but really, it was Tord’s idea.” 

Tom stared, shifting his gaze between Tord and Edd, though it would be hard to tell with his void eyes. “You.. you actually got me a thoughtful gift, commie?” 

“I’d hardly call it thoughtful.” Tord said with a shrug. “We were in a pinch for a gift and I saw it in the window of some music shop.”    


“Still, this is really awesome.” Tom said, and realized what he would need to do next. Fuck. He swallowed his pride. “Thank you, Tord, so much. Honestly I feel like shit that I didn’t get you guys anything now.” He looked down, embarrassed. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Edd said comfortingly, patting him on the back. “There’s always next year!”

“I guess you’re right,” He said with a sigh. “I think I’m gonna go out later and get you guys something, though. I feel like I owe it to you. But first, I need to eat. Who’s making breakfast?”

“Already taken care of!” Matt said proudly. “Last night I took it upon myself to make some pancakes ahead of time, they’re in the fridge for whoever wants some!” 

With that, all four of them rushed to the kitchen, dashing for the fridge in a fight for who got first pick at the pancakes. Matt liked the most perfectly round ones, and Tom’s favorite were the ones that were a little burnt on the bottom. They all took their favorites, the kitchen feeling overcrowded as it was a small room for them all to be in at once. As Tom finished loading up his with syrup he began to make his leave, but not before bumping into Tord in the doorway. 

“Damn it commie, can’t you watch where you’re going?” he huffed, trying to squeeze past him. 

“Hold on,” Tord held out an arm to stop him from getting through with a shit eating grin. “You really like my gift huh?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I already said my thanks, I’m grateful, blah blah. Can you let me through now?” 

“No. I want to hear it again.” Tord said. Tom began to wonder if there was some kind of ulterior motive behind the gift, if maybe it was just something for Tord to smugly seek praise out of. 

“Ugh, fine.” Tom said, rolling his eyes. “I-” wait. He’d seen something out of the corner of his eye.  _ I swear to god Edd better fucking not have,  _ he thought to himself as he looked up again and sure enough, god damnit, he did. There was a mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He hoped if he pretended like he didn’t notice he could get away with it, but it was too late. Curious, Tord had looked up as well and noticed the leaves. 

“Oh!” Tord rubs his hands together mischievously. “There! You can thank me with a kiss~” Tom was about to let him kiss his fist instead. But he knew usually Tord would never want Tom’s lips anywhere near his, this was just for humiliation. He realized he could turn the tables and use this against him. 

He grabbed Tord by the front of his hoodie, balling his fists in it, and yanked him in for the kiss in the most cliche way possible. Tord’s eyes widened in surprise, not actually expecting him to do it. Let alone this passionately. Tom was really putting his heart into it like he meant it. He was out of practice and sloppy and the wetness of it could only be described as the mild disgust you get when you drink lukewarm water from a few days ago. The worst part was that they both.. Liked it?

Tom grossed himself out at the thought of catching feelings for the other and let go of him, pushing him away. “There’s your fucking thank you, but I’m not getting you a gift after that.” 

“You’re.. welcome,” Tord was stunned. He stood out of the way to let Tom through, confusedly replaying the event in his head while red in the face. Tom stormed off into the living room to flop onto the couch and eat his pancakes.

He still really fucking hates Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> do you think edd and matt stared


End file.
